Newton's Laws of Motion
by Kyizi
Summary: SG1 are on downtime...


Newton's Laws of Motion  
By Kyizi  
  
  
Disclaimer: Must I go through this again? I'm beginning to find this all very annoying. I mean, why must I spend about 5 minutes attempting to think of something witty and different to say? I've decided not to...also the first few sentences kinda makes that impossible now so I'll simply stick with, "They don't belong to me"  
Rating: 15  
Archiving: If you want it just send me an email telling me where it resides :o)  
Spoilers: None. Oh wait, for whatever fan fic mentioned that Sam had a mole...but that's it.  
Season: Can be set whenever as there are no spoilers so I'll just say Season 3.  
Feedback: As always!!  
Email: kyizi@lineone.net   
Note: This is just a silly wee SJR that I decided to write quickly as I've just spent the last coupla hours studying Stellar Astrophysics for my exam and my brain went all mushy :o) so don't expect a masterpiece...  
And Zen...I blame you...I wrote smut!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hit me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Now, you might wanna..."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, Sir, will you just give me the God damn card?"  
  
"Why, Carter," Jack smiled, placing the card in front of her, "You might want to watch how you address you commanding officer."  
  
"We're no longer on duty, Jack," she replied smugly, placing the card in her hand, "so I can call you whatever the hell I like."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, "Is that so, Samantha?"  
  
"Eh, guys, it's my turn." They both laughed, turning their attention back to the game as Daniel motioned for another card. Looking down at her own hand, Sam tried not to smile and instead picked up her almost empty can of beer, downing what was left.  
  
"Well you can tell you've spent time with marines." Jack smirked at her, giving Teal'c a card from the deck.  
  
Wagging her eyebrows slightly, Sam smirked seductively, "More than you'll even know." Daniel grinned, still sorting out his cards, as Jack's eyes widened at the comment.  
  
"I'm going to get another beer, anyone else want one?" The others nodded their heads as Sam, still holding her cards, headed into Colonel O'Neill's kitchen.  
  
"What, you don't trust us, Carter?"  
  
"Oh I trust you all with my life, Sir." She replied, her hips swaying as she turned to face him, "Just not in a card game." She finished, with raised eyebrows before heading into the kitchen and out of sight.  
  
Jack laughed a little, shaking his head as he turned back to the game. It had been a long week at the SGC, each team on call constantly. SG1 had, of course, been the ones at the front of the line as always. The Tok'Ra had come under attack whilst preparing to move to another planet and the SGC had been contacted to help rescue Jacob Carter/Selmac. Taking advantage of their downtime, Colonel O'Neill had invited SG1 to his cabin and after practically dragging Sam from her lab (on doctor's orders) they had arrived just after dusk.  
  
"So Danny boy, you fold?"  
  
With a dramatic sigh, the archeologist placed his cards on the table, "I fold."  
  
"Teal'c?"  
  
"I will continue in this game O'Neill."  
  
Jack noisily breathed in, making a sound to say that he thought that was a risky move, "At you're own peril Teal'c."  
  
"I see no peril in this game O'Neill."  
  
"He's trying to get you to fold Teal'c, he means he's planning on taking your money."  
  
"But I have no money DanielJackson."  
  
"Your credit Teal'c."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"What did I miss?" Sam asked, returning to the couch and placing four beers on the table.  
  
"Not much. Danny folded, Teal'c thinks he can beat me and I'm about to take all your money."   
  
"Oh really, it that so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I call your bluff, Major." Jack flourished his cards to the table, "Straight Flush."  
  
Sam frowned at her cards, placing them dejectedly onto the table, "Me too...only mine is higher than yours." She finished with a smile, "I win."  
  
"Does a Royal Flush not beat a straight flush?" Teal'c asked, frowning.  
  
"Yes it does Teal'c, but the Colonel doesn't have one." Sam replied, still smirking at a glaring Jack.  
  
"But I do, Major Carter." Teal'c placed his hand on the table and collected his winnings as Daniel fell off the chair laughing.  
  
"Uh, ouch."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So, Major, where is this mole I've bin hearing sooooooooo much about?" Sam giggled at the question as she clumsily picked up her beer.  
  
"Now that would be telling."  
  
"Yes, it would. That's what I asked you to do." Sam once again dissolved into a fit of giggles as Jack, trying not to laugh as well, placed a finger to her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhush! You'll wake the sleeping space money and Teal'c." Sam giggled again and crawled over on the couch, so that she was looking down onto Daniel. Blowing on his nose through her laugher, she managed to tickle him enough that he swatted his face in an attempt to rid himself of the cause.  
  
Laughing to herself, she failed to contain the squeal that escaped her lips as Jack pulled her away. Looking into his eyes, she covered her mouth to stop her laughter.  
  
"Lets go outside, leave them to their sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They lay side by side on the grass, staring at the sky. Sam's head rested lightly on the crook of his shoulder and he curled his arm around her.  
  
"So what are we looking at?"   
  
He frowned and looked at her, "You're the astrophysicist, you tell me."  
  
Smiling shyly in embarrassment, she replied, "I...well, I was never really good with the constellations."  
  
"Wow, wonders will never cease. Carter admitting she isn't good at something." She smacked his arm lightly.  
  
"So, what are we looking at?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm too drunk to focus on something that's millions of light years away."  
  
She giggled and turned to face him, and he pulled his arm from underneath her and rested his head on his hand, "OK Carter, talk science to me."  
  
"'Scuse me?"  
  
"I want you to tell me about stuff I'm never gonna understand."  
  
Sam giggled, "Why? What's'e point?"  
  
He leaned in towards her, till his face was inches away and he spoke softly, "I like it when you talk science to me."   
  
Smiling sexily she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Well, there are thousands of ways to do it."  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"There's particle physics."  
  
"Nope."  
  
She raised her eyebrows and leaned back a little, "Kepler's Laws."  
  
"Nope." He watched as she paused for a moment before her face broke out into a teasing smile. She leaned in again till they were so close they were almost touching.  
  
"There's always Newton's Laws of motion..."  
  
"Motion?" he asked smiling a little.  
  
"Oh yeah," she replied softly, her breath tickling his face.  
  
"And how many of those are there."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Oh please, do tell."  
  
"Every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain that way unless an external force is applied to it."  
  
"An external force?" Jack asked, his hand beginning to softly stroke her leg.  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Force equals mass times acceleration."   
  
Jack grinned, leaning his whole body closer as his hand wandered further up the inside of her thigh, "There's more?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the third one is the best when applied properly."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "And how is it best applied?"  
  
"In a two body system, both bodies will feel the same attractive force."  
  
"They will."  
  
"According to Newton's Third Law." Sam closed her eyes as he pulled her closer, his hand moving inside her jeans.  
  
"I think I like this guy , Newton."  
  
"Me too." Sam replied as he began to kiss her neck.   
  
Rolling her onto the ground so that he was lying on top of her, Jack brushed her hair back, "God, you're beautiful." He whispered, leaning closer.  
  
"And you're drunk." She replied, attempting to laugh.  
  
"May be, but I know what I mean."  
  
For a moment they simply gazed into each others eyes. After a moments hesitation, Jack lowered his head and gently kissed her, softly at first but soon they were gasping for breath as their desire grew.   
  
"I think we should take this inside...in case Daniel or Teal'c come looking."  
  
Jack grinned at her and kissed her again before replying, "Yes, Sir."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Closing the door gently behind him, Jack turned back in to the room. Sam stood next to the bed, her nervousness showing as she wrung her hands.  
  
Smiling, Jack crossed the room to her, gently framing her chin with his hands, "Don't look so nervous," he kissed her softly.  
  
"But what about..." Jack cut her off by kissing her passionately.  
  
"No regrets." He panted pulling back a little.   
  
"Sorry, was I speaking."   
  
Jack lowered her to the bed, his mouth never leaving hers as he quickly undid her blouse, pulling it off to reveal a simple white bra. Lifting his head up, he looked down at her, her lips slightly swollen from their kisses, her eyes half closed in desire.  
  
Tenderly brushing the back of his hand across her cheek, he kissed her gently, all the while removing her bra as she undid the zipper on his jeans. They wasted little time before Jack entered her, both unable to prolong their desire now that their inhibitions were gone.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They lay staring at each other as Jack reached out tenderly to brush the side of her cheek as a single tear fell. Pulling her close, they held each other tight as they drifted off to sleep, both praying that tomorrow would never come.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
...OK so I chickened out of writing the real smut!!! If anyone wants to help me out...email me!!!  
  
Again it's late and I needed to vent, so hope it wasn't tooo bad! Feel free to give me feedback!! :o)  
  
  



End file.
